


Happy Earth Day

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, Cougar - Freeform, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Day At The Beach, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Earth Day, F/M, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lust at First Sight, MILFs, Melara Heatherspoon Lives, Mention of Rhaegar Targaryen, Mud, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Past Cersei Lannister/Rhaegar Targaryen - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rain, Rain Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Cougar's rainy Earth Day brightened by her ex's son.Jon Snow Targaryen × Cersei Lannister AU
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jon Snow, Cersei Lannister/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Happy Earth Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [Chuyitoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuyitoe/gifts), [Rahul17845](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahul17845/gifts), [Jon_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Stargaryen/gifts), [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts), [RC97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/gifts).



Down came the windows, though she knew that the interior would have a fine coating of gravel dust by the time she returned home. It was the first truly warm day of the year. The office had hired a couple of people to reduce her workload. She'd finally come to her senses and returned to single life after a string of two bad relationships.

She meant to enjoy it to its fullest.

The wind whipped through her short blonde hair, bringing a smile to her lips as she cruised between the fields and trees, far off the beaten path, 80s music rocking from the speakers. She rolled her eyes when the song ended and a bumper declared the station as oldies before going to commercial. It seemed like only yesterday that the station was playing music from a decade or two earlier. Despite pushing closer to forty than thirty, she refused to feel old, no matter how hard the radio tried to convince her otherwise.

It wasn't far now — her favorite spot in the world. Willis Lake held fond memories of family outings, first dates, and first kisses. She loved being outside, and there were few places around as beautiful as the lake. Switching on her turn signal despite the ridiculousness of doing so in the middle of the sticks, she turned off the gravel road.

Tall browned stalks of last year's growth brushed against the undercarriage of the car as she negotiated the dirt road that was the final stretch to the lake. Across the open meadow, she could see the scrub that lined the near shore, and the majestic pines that dominated the far bank. A little farther, and she could see the water sparkling in the sunlight. Even though she knew the water would be far too cold for swimming, that wasn't going to stop her from sitting on the beach and letting the waves lap at her legs.

Anticipation building by the second, she stopped the car at the top of the hill and climbed out. A quick tug settled her top back into place. All the bouncing around on the country roads had caused the top to wrinkle up above her breasts. It wouldn't have happened if she'd worn a bra, but today of all days, she didn't want to feel restricted.

More of the lake came into view by the moment as she hiked across the meadow from the road toward the hill leading down to the beach. Reaching the crest, she stopped, her shoulders slumping.

The beach was littered with garbage. Beer cans, liquor bottles, plastic bags, and soggy beer cases were everywhere. A pair of ragged, sun-bleached pink panties even hung from a small tree next to the sand, fluttering like a perverse banner in the breeze.

Shocked and saddened, she could only stare at the mess and wish that every thoughtless person who attended the parties that had caused it reaped the bad karma they deserved. Her eyes narrowed and she frowned. She had to do something about it.

Knowing that her cell would never get a signal from here, Cersei Lannister turned away from the depressing scene and returned to her car. She didn't have the time or resources to organize cleaning up the lake, but she knew who did.

****

The lake once more came into view on another beautiful day, but this time, her car wasn't the first to pull up and park along the tire tracks.

"Happy Earth Day!" Melar Heatherspoon called out as Cersei climbed out of the car.

"Happy Earth Day," she responded, tickled by what she saw.

Two pickups had litter sticks and trash bags stacked on the tailgates, ready to haul away the garbage from the beach. A third with a camper shell displayed snacks and large coolers full of punch donated by the local grocery stores. Rakes leaned up against it, which would help remove the debris and broken glass from the sand of the beach. Two porta-potties stood ready. Half a dozen people had already arrived, and two more cars appeared from beyond the trees as Cersei walked up to hug her old friend.

"This is perfect," Melara said, "The before and after photos are going to be great. You did remember to bring a glass, didn't you?"

Cersei nodded. Melara had insisted that everyone coming bring their own glass, so there would be no need to use disposable cups. If she was any greener, someone would have to water her. The pickups all had bumper stickers proudly declaring that they ran on bio-diesel, and two of the cars already parked — including Melara's — were hybrids.

Ever bubbly, Melara clapped her hands and said, "Everyone else should be here soon, then we'll get started. This is going to be so much fun."

Looking out over the lake, the garbage didn't seem quite so depressing this time. Just knowing that it was going to be gone soon lessened the impact. Cersei felt the corners of her mouth turning up into a smile as Melara dragged her along to introduce everyone, which continued as more people arrived.

One last car pulled up as Jon was passing out the sticks and trash bags, ready to get underway. It was all Cersei could do not to stare in undisguised lust as the young man climbed out of his car.

A tight, sleeveless t-shirt strained to contain his muscular chest. Hints of rock-hard abs peeked out at the bottom, along with a pleasure trail of hair leading down to cloth shorts. Long dark hair framed a handsome face that looked oddly familiar, though she was certain that she would remember such a delicious young specimen of manhood if she'd ever met him. He looked at her, making eye-contact, and smiled.

Cersei smiled back and turned away as nonchalantly as possible, her heart pounding. It had been a month or so since she'd been with anyone, and her hormones went into overdrive from the sight of him.

Melara continued her duties, bringing him over and saying, "Jon, this is Cersei. This was her idea. Cersei, Jon Snow."

"Long time, no see," Jon said as he shook her hand.

Melara piped up, "Oh? You know each other already?"

At a loss, Cersei could only shrug.

Jon laughed. "Not surprised you don't remember me. It's been a few years. Jon Targaryen."

The name sparked a memory and Cersei gasped. "No. You can't be. You were only..." She held out her hand, indicating his height as she remembered it.

"I've grown up a little."

You've grown a lot, she thought, shivers running up her spine. He had only been fourteen when she was dating his father Rhaegar five years earlier.

"Get a bag, Jon. We've got work to do," Melara instructed, taking charge. "Let's get to it."

Everyone fanned out, and Jon walked alongside Cersei down to the beach. Hoping to distract herself and avoid any embarrassing signs of how he aroused her, she asked, "So, how's your father?"

"Doing okay. How about you?"

Cersei poked the nail on her stick into the pair of panties hanging from the tree, taking down the banner flying over the garbage heap her favorite spot had become. She deposited them in the bag and answered, "Oh, fine. Your turn."

He chuckled. "At community college — general studies. Still not sure what direction I want to go."

The pair picked up trash, chatting about the changes in their lives since last seeing each other. Cersei was able to relax a little as they talked, though she could never quite tame the tingle between her legs that arose every time she looked at him. His father had the thickest cock she'd ever seen, and she couldn't help but wonder if it ran in the family.

With over thirty people at work, the bulk of the visible trash vanished in no time. Melara then sent most everyone into tall, dry grass and bushes spreading out along the shore on either side of the beach, and assigned a few to rake the sand.

When she and Jon both filled their second bag, he offered to take both of them back up to the truck and bring new ones. Unable to resist, she watched him walk away, admiring what had to be the finest glutes in the tri-state area at play beneath his thin, cloth shorts.

If I was ten years younger, she thought wistfully. So much for not feeling old. Her vibrator was going to work overtime tonight.

A shadow moving across the sand toward her prompted Cersei to look up at the sky. She narrowed her green eyes, seeing gray clouds creeping in. The weatherman had predicted a possibility of rain, and it looked as if he was right. So far, the clouds were scattered, but darker clouds loomed on the horizon.

Melara walked up. "Don't worry if it rains. Today's the big day, but I have people coming out all weekend, too. Besides, look how much we have done already."

"I know," Cersei agreed. "It's hard to believe, considering how bad it was."

"Teamwork."

Jon returned with fresh bags, but it wasn't long before a spattering of rain began to fall. In the distance thicker curtains were approaching fast.

"Hurry everyone. Let's pack up. I'll see you all tomorrow," Melara called out.

Most of the volunteers deposited their bags and sticks in the trucks and made a break for their cars before the real rain hit. A few — Melara, Cersei, and Jon included — braved the downpour to finish packing up everything and secure tarps over the truck beds.

Cersei's sigh as Jon jogged back to his car was full of melancholy. They'd had a rather pleasant conversation, and she certainly had enjoyed the scenery. Melara stayed until the last, making sure everything was shipshape before making her own retreat.

Soaked to the skin, the two friends shared a hug. "Coming out tomorrow?" Melara asked.

Though she hadn't actually planned on it, the possibility that Jon might be there had changed her mind. "Probably."

"See you then."

Melara hurried to her car, but Cersei turned to look out over the lake before retreating to the shelter of her own. The freshly raked sand looked so beautiful with the view of the trees swaying across the water. The rain wasn't all that cold, and actually seemed to be letting up a little. Thinking that she couldn't get any wetter anyway, she walked down to where a pair of makeshift log benches had been set aright, deciding to enjoy the view and alone time for a while.

The soft patter of the rain on leaves and little plops as it fell into the lake was soothing. It reminded her of a time that she and her father had sat under the dining fly during an overnight camping trip, watching the rain fall. He'd just discovered that she was sexually active at the time, and somehow, sitting with her on that rainy afternoon, he'd come to grips with it.

Smiling at the memory and missing him, she was a little irritated to hear the sound of a car coming down the road. Her hopes that whoever it was would drive by were dashed when the car rolled to a stop and a door opened.

"You aren't having car trouble, are you?"

Cersei turned around at the sound of Jon's voice, irritation melting away in an instant. "No. I just thought I'd stay for a while."

He walked down the hill toward her. "Saw what I thought looked like a good fishing spot, so I went to check it out. Then I came back and saw your car still here."

Between him coming down from the higher elevation and her sitting on the log, she had to look up at him. His clothing was saturated — clinging to him like a second skin. His shorts revealed a silhouette that drew her eyes like a magnet.

It certainly did run in the family, and her earlier thought that she couldn't get any wetter proved very false.

Her cheeks burned as she got over the shock, and realized that there was no way he couldn't have noticed her stare. When she snapped her gaze away from the bulge in his shorts, she saw him smiling, and noticed where his gray eyes were fixed.

A quick glance down revealed why. Once again, she hadn't worn a bra. Despite the dark color of her top, her breasts were still on public display, nipples erect and poking at the cloth.

"Dad was an idiot to cheat on you," he said as he lifted his eyes to meet hers.

Incredulous that a man half her age was looking at her with such hunger in his eyes, she couldn't find her voice. It wasn't as if she didn't believe she was attractive. Quite the opposite, she stayed in shape and had lucky genes, which when combined with her abundant bosom, attracted plenty of attention. The thought that a man who went to college with taut-bodied girls his own age might want her simply seemed preposterous.

He dissuaded her of that notion when he reached down to adjust his manhood. She could see that it was lengthening and straightening — growing hard. He sat down next to her, glanced at her breasts once more, and said, "You've got great tits."

Cersei gasped as his words set off a violent shiver that raced through her whole body. "Jon?"

"I'd love to suck 'em," he said in a low, breathy voice, reaching out to run his fingers up her waist.

Her inhibitions evaporated by his sexy voice, her words came out in another gasp. "Oh my god — yes."

He wasted no time in jerking her shirt upward to bunch below her arms, leaning in at the same time to take her left nipple between his lips. She let out a high-pitched, warbling moan as he suckled her, tearing at her shirt to remove it the rest of the way.

Arms tangled for a moment after her shirt fell to the ground, as he cupped her other breast and she reached between his legs. He groaned as her hand wrapped around his erection, sucking even harder and causing her back to arch.

Jon leaned back, still sucking hard, and let her nipple pop free. He pulled his shirt off, revealing a torso even more gorgeous and muscular than she'd imagined. Decorated only with a triangle of hair on his chest and the narrow line in the cleft of his abs, he looked like he'd stepped right off the cover of a racy romance novel. She reached out to run her fingers down his chest, panting with excitement, and hooked her fingers beneath the waistband of his shorts.

Taking the hint, the paused in the process of returning to her breasts and stood. Cersei pressed her fingers hard between her legs as he kicked off his shoes and dropped the shorts. Rivulets of rainwater cascaded down his body, droplets arching into the air as his cock sprang free to bounce in front of her eyes. If anything, he was a little longer than his father's average size, and just as thick, making her pussy ache in anticipation.

If he noticed that her belly wasn't as taut as it once was or that gravity had taken its toll on her pendulous breasts, he didn't give any indication of it. He sat back down, seeking her nipples once more.

Cersei moaned deep in the back of her throat as her fingers curled around his naked manhood. Slick with rain, it throbbed powerfully in her grasp. "You're so hard," she moaned, and then whimpered from the intensity of his lips tantalizing her nipples.

"Love those big, natural titties." He switched to the other breast, tickling the tip with his tongue before sucking it in for a moment. "Nothing like the real thing."

"Oh, you do that so good. You're making me so wet."

He let out a growling chuckle, continuing to worship her breasts with his mouth. She stroked his cock, unable to even touch her fingers and thumb around his girth. The fingers of her other hand slipped into his soaked, dark tresses as she moaned and whimpered from how incredible he was making her feel.

She let out a desperate sounding oh when he gave the stiff bud capping her right breast a final lick and cupped both heavy globes in his hands. He looked into her eyes and said, "Why don't you let me fuck those hot tits?"

Cersei nodded and licked her lips, which turned upward into a crooked grin as he stood, dripping erection only inches away. As if placed there for this very moment, the log on which she sat put her at the perfect height for him to simply step forward and nestle his cock between her breasts. She squeezed them around him, moaning when he began to thrust.

The water pouring down her body provided more than enough lubrication, allowing him to pump his cock fast. She looked down at his tip poking from between the jiggling globes, loving the sight of his hard, young cock.

"Ah. Fuck yeah. Lick it."

She snaked out her tongue, giving the purple helmet a swipe as it pushed up toward her mouth. Tilting her head down more let her close her lips around it, sucking every time he thrust upward, then slipping free with an audible pop. An intoxicating burst of flavor heralded a drop of pre-cum, drawing out a sharp mmm from her.

"Oh, I love fucking those tits and that hot mouth." He growled, his grip on her shoulders tightening. "I'm gonna blow if I keep this up much longer."

Salivating at the thought, she tilted her head back and gasped. "Do it. Oh, I want it."

"Oh yeah." He thrust harder, his balls swinging to tap against her chest with every stroke. "I've been wanting to do this ever since I found those pictures of you at Dad's last summer."

Cersei had always been a little nervous about the large number of nude photos she'd let Jon's father take of her, praying that she never found out he'd uploaded them to the internet. Discovering that those same pictures were responsible for the cock now throbbing between her breasts made every moment of anxiety worthwhile.

"Did you make yourself come thinking about me?" she asked before capturing his tip again on the next upward stroke.

"Hell yeah. I jerked off last night to them, knowing that you were going to be here today. I'd have saved the cum if I knew I was going to get the chance for real."

"I'm sure you have plenty. Give it to me."

Give it to her he did. He pumped his big cock between the slippery globes and into her mouth hard and fast. She had to struggle to keep her breasts wrapped around him, and maintain her seat on the log. His fingers dug in harder and his grunts of exertion grew steadily louder. Then, he let out an explosive cry, slamming his hips against her.

Cersei Lannister squealed around him as the hot jet of cum erupted in her mouth. He twitched, popping free of her lips, and the next spurt trailed up her cheek, and into her hair. Releasing her breasts, she grabbed the pulsing shaft instead and wrapped her lips securely around the head. Three more hard squirts burst into her mouth before he pulled away, still dribbling semen.

She shivered from the sight of him trembling, his powerful body made weak by her draining him dry. Pulling his cum from her face before the rain could wash it away, she sucked it from her fingers, eyeing him with a sultry gaze and moaning all the while.

Jon dropped to his knees, splashing water onto her legs and shoes. "Fuck, that was good," he growled.

She licked her lips. "Mmm hmm. You come a lot. I love it."

While he panted for breath, Cersei caressed her breasts and pushed her fingers into her needy sex through the cloth of her shorts, which were soaked from both inside and out. He stiffened for a second, trembling from the sight, and then grinned.

"You didn't start shaving your pussy did you?"

Having been a little worried about how he might react to her curl-shrouded sex, his words sent chills running all through her body. She shook her head, and then lifted a foot to pull off her shoe.

Scooting forward across the soggy ground, he took the initiative of taking off her other shoe and sock. Once he let go of her ankle, she stood up above him, cupping her sex in her hand. A quick glance behind her found a spot that looked more comfortable than the log, and she turned, dropping her shorts and panties at the same time.

Jon used the log for support to stand as she sauntered through the rain — hips swaying — toward a fairly level spot at the bottom of the hill. She turned around and sank to her knees, then reclined, keeping a hand between her legs to hide her pussy until he was right above her, bending his knees to join her.

"That's a real pussy," he said as she moved her hand and parted her legs, revealing the nest of dark blonde curls.

Her heart beat fast and he seemed to move in slow motion as he lay down on his side, supporting his weight on one elbow over her right knee. He pushed her other knee out wide, and then slipped between her thighs.

Cersei yelped as a broad swipe of his tongue slicked back her curls, immediately followed by the tip creating a furrow between them. His tongue dived into her wet heat, and a spasm rippled up her body. His father hadn't been all that interested in licking her pussy — or very good at it — but the apple had fallen far from the tree there with Jon.

Her fingers dug into the soft earth as his tongue wriggled between her nether lips, his nose nestled in the kinky hairs of her mound. She quivered and quaked, crying out from the sudden intensity of pleasure he was releasing. Jon moaned and growled as he devoured her, his tongue hitting each and every little nerve ending as her juices flowed.

Cersei wondered how the rain spattering on her face and breasts wasn't bursting into steam, considering how hot and flushed they felt. Her head lashed back and forth, causing her wet hair to stick to her face. Muddy fingers knitted into his hair, clenching tight and holding him against her need. A great wail burst from her lips when he sucked her clit hard, wiggling his head back and forth.

Chilly sparks of ecstasy arched behind her mound, growing ever stronger by the moment. She teetered at the edge of sweet release for what felt like eternity, tortured by the orgasmic energy that continued to swell, making her feel as if she was going to burst.

And then she did.

Her scream echoed back from the far bank as she came, her fingers curling into claws, one in his hair and one on his shoulder. He winced as her nails dug in, but barely slowed his darting tongue. Wave after wave of beautiful agony wracked her body, causing her to lurch beneath him, until at last, she went limp.

When she finally managed to force her eyes open, he was kneeling in front of her and smiling, despite nursing the claw marks on his shoulder. "Never saw a woman come like that."

"I've never come like that," she responded, her voice trailing off from lack of air at the end. She whimpered as an aftershock rippled through her body, and then tensed when he pushed her knees up and out.

Looking down over her breasts, she was amazed to see his cock rock hard and ready once more. He blew a puff of air to dislodge a water droplet clinging to his nose, slicked the hair back from his face, and then took his cock in hand.

Cersei let out a pained-sounding groan as his big cock popped into her canal. Still not completely recovered from her orgasm on his tongue, her walls clamped down on him in protest. He pushed past the resistance with a growl, burying his cock balls deep in her clinging sheathe.

"Fuck yeah, that pussy's tight."

Cersei whimpered, "Oh my god. Oh my god. So big."

He took a couple of slow strokes, giving her time for her intimate muscles to relax. She could feel every vein, every contour, every throb of his cock as it slid in and out, stretching her wide. Then his fingers pressed into her thighs.

Cersei squealed as he drove his cock home with jackhammer force. Their bodies collided with a loud smack, his balls bouncing against her ass. Before the shockwave even reached her breasts to make them jiggle, he was pulling back to thrust again.

He leaned over her, using his powerful arms and the weight of his body to hold her in place. The strength of his thrusts drove her bottom into the softened ground, squirting water up on her hips. The sky opened up, great heavy drops falling on her face and chest as Jon pounded her pussy hard.

Her breasts bounced erratically, sometimes coming together with an audible clap when the sound wasn't drowned out by his grunts or her screams. Cersei felt curiously numb save for an unbelievable sense of fullness and heat deep inside her. No man had ever taken her so forcefully, and the shock made her lightheaded. As relentless as the rain pouring down over them, his cock slammed into her over and over at a pace she could barely comprehend.

He paused in his relentless assault, causing her to suck in a long, quavering breath. His mouth darted down to suck her nipples while his muscles worked, stirring his cock inside her. She moaned, tingling all over, her heart beating at a furious pace. The respite didn't last long, though. He let her nipple slip from his lips.

"I love watching those tits bounce."

With that, he shifted his stance and rocked her body once more. The sight of his muscles working was mesmerizing. The thought that he was half her age was delightfully naughty. Both combined with his thick cock plunging into her depths to send her soaring.

A distant rumble of thunder sounded, and her orgasm hit her out of the blue.

Cersei came with a croak, unable to force any other sound from her tight throat. The energy leapt through her body, contracting her muscles and making her womb flutter. Every hot thrust of his cock sent her to a higher plateau, and she at last found her voice as staccato whimpers in time with his hips.

Then she came again.

Having never experienced a multiple orgasm before, the word around her faded into a hazy, unreal blur. She just kept coming, and coming, her vision dark at the edges and sound echoing hollowly in her ears. Some barely conscious part of her mind realized that his thrusts were growing erratic — that he was growling like an animal. Then, his cock slammed into her one final time.

Her senses returned in a rush as her bottom slid across the slick ground. He leaned over her, his long hair dangling to tickle her breasts, cock pulsing inside her, filling her full of cum. The feeling of him emptying his full young balls into her set Cersei off again, and she clawed at his back, screaming to the cloud-filled sky above.

Jon collapsed atop her, his weight barely supported on his elbows. His muscled chest pressed against her heaving breasts. She fought for breath, coughing and gasping, still in the grips of an orgasm that refused to let her go. His cock still throbbed, filling her so full, even the tiniest twitch sending new waves of ecstasy through her body.

By the time she finally caught her breath, bright sunlight was shining through her tightly closed eyelids. She moaned, her muscles sore from so many contractions — so many orgasms. A stream of water was running down the hill, directly through the cleft of her buttocks. Jon pulled his softened cock from inside her, and let out a low, animalistic growl as he rolled over and splashed down on the muddy earth. A torrent of mingled cream flowed from her gaped canal, mingling with the water following gravity's path down to the lake.

For long minutes, neither of them could do more than gasp for breath. Cersei lay limp — sore, but sated as never before. She started to reach down between her legs with a trembling hand, but saw that it was filthy, and let it slap down on her tummy instead.

"God damn, that was fucking good," Jon muttered at her side.

She turned toward him, seeing his virile body covered in spatters of mud, with thicker patches on his lower legs and forearms. His cock lay limp against his thigh, coated in milky white cream. "I thought... Thought you were going to tear me in half. But oh my god!"

He chuckled, sitting up glancing at his shoulders. She could see angry red marks from her nails on his back, lurking beneath the mud. "God damn, you're a wildcat."

"Cougar," she corrected him, and then swallowed. "You don't have anything to drink, do you?"

"Hang on. Got some water in the car."

He stood after one aborted attempt, and then wearily climbed the hill, still naked. Cersei watched him, giggling at the sight of muddy droplets meandering through his muscles.

While she drank, her eyes wandered over the scene. Their clothing lay rumpled, soaked in mud and water, and scattered around the log. Both of them were covered in mud, which was beginning to dry in the sun.

"I think we're going to have to risk the lake," she said.

"Fuck, that's going to be cold."

"Better than trying to explain the state we're in."

"Yeah." He laughed. "May as well get it over with."

Cersei stood up, but he was well ahead of her. A few quick steps brought him to the edge of the lake, and he jumped in. He came up with a shocked cry, but after a few shivers, said, "It's not too bad," while waving her over.

She gathered up their clothing, which was in no better state than their bodies, and carried it to the water. At first, she meant to absorb the shock slowly, but the chill on her toes convinced her to jump into the deeper water just offshore, as Jon had.

They washed out the clothing as best they could, and Jon carried everything back to the shore to hang it from a tree. He stood on the bank, giving her a lusty stare as she leaned back to rinse out her hair, thrusting her breasts out toward him. Shaking her head, she walked out of the water and shivered in the breeze. To her surprise, she saw his manhood swelling.

"Are you getting hard again?"

He answered with a twitch of his eyebrows while drinking in the sight of her dripping body. "I've got some clothes in a bag in the trunk."

"Go get them."

"We could always wait a while," he suggested, running a finger along his rising erection.

She shook her head. "Somewhere not so dirty, maybe."

"I like dirty."

Cersei sauntered in for a kiss. "We don't need mud for that." After giving his bobbing organ a pat, she nodded toward their soaked clothing and said, "Bring that up with you."

She walked stark naked up to the cars, still shivering but feeling incredibly sexy. A glance over her shoulder revealed Jon following, his eyes locked on her bare bottom and his hard young cock bouncing.

She knew that this was one Earth Day that she was never going to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos


End file.
